


Ágape

by Asikveyl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: Yuri pasa por una crisis después del Grand Prix que pone en riesgo su naciente carrera y tendrá que cuestionarse si realmente encontró su «Ágape». ¿Qué papel tendrá Otabek en la búsqueda de Yuri por reinventarse?OTAYURI WEEK 2020DAY 5: TROPES
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Ágape

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un escrito del 2017 que rescaté de Wattpad y pensé que podría utilizarlo para la OtaYuriWeek 2020. Además de que se me dificultó entender el tema de hoy, lol.

Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, tengo quince años y soy el campeón del Grand Prix. He demostrado mis capacidades obteniendo el oro en mi debut en la categoría senior, y, sobre todo, he logrado sobresalir a pesar de la sombra de Victor Nikiforov. ¡Soy el orgullo de Rusia! Sin embargo, nadie me advirtió sobre el vacío que mi cuerpo sentiría días después del triunfo; ni siquiera Yakov o Lilia, ni el mismísimo Victor. Supongo que nadie experimenta en pellejo ajeno.

Es una sensación asfixiante que no logro explicar por más que trate de encontrar las causas. No es mi primera victoria, ya había experimentado el orgullo que implica el subirse al podio para poder recibir la presea dorada, incluso la viví tres años seguidos en las competiciones del Junior Grand Prix. Entonces, si no era eso, ¿por qué me siento tan agobiado? ¿Por qué últimamente me pesa el deslizarme sobre la pista de hielo que me vio nacer?

—¡Yuri! —el estruendoso grito de Yakov me despertó de mis lamentos internos. Sacudí con levedad el rostro mientras aterrizaba a la realidad, dándome cuenta que yacía clavado sobre el hielo, inmóvil. —Eso estuvo espantoso, no es lo que espero del campeón del Grand Prix. —completó cuando al fin fijé mi mirada en su rostro. Era un regaño, por supuesto, pero estaba tan sumido en mi inexplicable miseria que ni siquiera fui capaz de comprender en qué me había equivocado de la rutina.

—Repítelo, Yuri. —ahora la que habló fue Lilia, interrumpiendo a Yakov.

Asentí mientras me deslizaba por el hielo para poder tomar mi posición inicial, sin embargo, mis piernas pesaban de manera extraordinaria, sentía que de mis patines colgaba una enorme ancla que me impedía la movilidad deseaba; estaba clavado en el piso, casi tan congelado como el hielo bajo mis cuchillas.

Inhalé con profundidad y comencé la rutina, la cual iniciaba con algunos giros y movimientos lentos que darían paso al primer salto. Para mi mala suerte, mis pensamientos nuevamente me sumergieron en ese horrible lago de ansiedad mientras mi cuerpo trataba de ejecutar mecánicamente los pasos correspondientes, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de sentir que mis movimientos se habían tornado torpes, que las piernas me ignoraban y los brazos me molestaban con ese impresionante peso que se había instalado de repente.

Eché una rápida ojeada a Yakov, su seria expresión, más severa de lo acostumbrado, me demostró que quizá no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Los sentimientos, la molestia y mi infelicidad eran perfectamente reflejados en ese patético intento de realizar la rutina. Bufé un tanto harto de la situación y aceleré la velocidad para tomar impulso, llevaría a cabo el primer salto que se me viniera a la cabeza pues, en mi pesar, incluso había olvidado el tipo de saldo que estaba señalado en el programa. Quizá podía disimular un poco la situación y fingir que estaba improvisando, por lo que no tardé en elevarme del suelo y girar sin siquiera meditar en los aspectos más importantes como lo son la altura y la velocidad.

Como era de esperarse, mis pies no anclaron correctamente sobre el hielo y mi cuerpo se impactó abruptamente sobre el hielo. El golpe en mi estómago provocó que el aire se escapara de mis pulmones por un breve lapso y, esa fuerza que tanto me caracterizaba, se esfumó cuando decidí quedarme sobre el hielo con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la sordera temporal a causa de la caída me embriagara.

—¡Yuri! —alcancé a escuchar de la voz de Mila, seguido del sonido de las cuchillas de sus patines acercándose a mí. —¿Estás bien?

No respondí. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados a pesar de que ya había escuchado los llamados de Lilia y Yakov. Logré sentir la fémina mano de Mila tomarme por el hombro, incitándome a despertar y reincorporarme; no me quedó otra opción que levantarme con suma dificultad, haciendo caso omiso a la vergonzosa escena que acababa de protagonizar.

—¿Te lastimaste? —continuó hablando, mi mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto cualquiera mientras sus tersas manos comenzaron a inspeccionarme el rostro. — ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Te duele algo?

—No pasa nada. —murmuré luego de un extenso silencio, empujándola gentilmente para que me soltara y, una vez que se alejó, me dirigí a la salida de la pista.

—¿Qué fue ese patético intento de salto? —el regaño de Yakov me recibió, fruncí el ceño y traté de que mi enojo no se hiciera presente. Tantas emociones me llevarían al límite y terminaría explotando en contra del primer individuo que tuviera la osadía de retarme.

—Déjalo, Yakov. Quizá no fue correcto el negarle unos días de descanso luego del excelente trabajo que hizo en el Grand Prix, ¿o acaso olvidas esa medalla de oro? —defendió Lilia, callando de una vez al amargado de Yakov.

—Lilia tiene razón. —secundó Mila, quien también había salido de la pista de hielo. —Recuerda que sólo tiene quince años, apenas acaba de debutar. —desconocía si aquel comentario era una vil burla hacia mí o si en verdad la pelirroja deseaba ayudarme, aún así, no me limité a dedicarle una desagradable mirada. —Podrá ser un monstruo innato, pero no se niega que es un ser humano que necesita descanso.

—Tómate unos días, Plisetsky, Descansa y trata de despejar tu mente de aquellas cosas que te están entreteniendo, no puedes descuidar la asombrosa carrera que te espera como patinador. —mi única respuesta fue un asentimiento, coloqué los protectores a las cuchillas de mis patines y me retiré a los vestidores.

* * *

—Con que eso pasó, eh. —comentó Victor apenas terminé de relatar lo ocurrido esa tarde con Yakov. Había acudido al mayor pues era probable que él alguna vez haya experimentado el mismo sentimiento que yo, después de todo, había sido pentacampeón del Grand Prix antes de ser el entrenador de Yuri Katsuki.

—No sé qué me pasa, Victor. Es la primera vez que me siento así, no sé si tenga que ver el hecho de que los campeonatos juveniles no son nada a comparación del Grand Prix. —añadí, torciendo una mueca mientras me agazapaba sobre sofá, buscando mayor refugio dentro de mi abrigo.

En ese momento Yuri entró a la sala con una bandeja, misma que dejó sobre la mesita; extendió una de las tazas hacia mí. Era chocolate caliente, ¿acaso tan jodidamente mal me veía que debía ser tratado como un niño y atendido con esas bebidas infantiles? Sin embargo, un dulce sorbo bastó para asentar cierta calma a mi pecho. Suspiré. Era increíble pensar que ahora vivían juntos, como una pareja, al parecer el anciano logró convencer al cerdo de regresar a Rusia con él para instalarse.

Pude sentir la mirada de ambos inspeccionándome con detenimiento, a lo cual solté un profundo bufido. —¡¿Entonces qué?! ¿Me ayudarás? —cuestioné con disgusto, elevando un poco la voz, incluso coloqué nuevamente la taza sobre la mesa.

—«Ágape» —pronunció Victor con seriedad.

— ¿«Ágape»? ¿Qué hay con eso? —indagué, ligeramente desorientado por la respuesta del más alto.

—Sé que la opinión que te interesa es la de Victor, —intervino el japonés con voz maternal, —sin embargo, me tomaré la molestia de decir lo que pienso.

Me crucé de brazos, fruncí el ceño y torcí una mueca, incluso volteé el rostro en señal de desprecio hacia Katsuki. Pude notar una sonrisa por parte de Victor, quien se levantó para poderse acercar a mí. —Escucha a Yuri. Él, mejor que nadie, puede darte una solución. —su gran mano revolvió mis cabellos y se retiró de ahí.

—Es hora de que me marche. —declaré con la intención de levantarme de mi asiento, pero la mano de Yuri me lo impidió y me empujó nuevamente hacia el sofá mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Espera, Yurio… —intentó reconfortarme.

—¿Acaso esperas que escuche al poseedor de una vil medalla de plata? —le encaré, buscando alejarme de él. —No entiendo cómo Victor puede seguir a tu lado cuando fallaste en el Grand Prix, no cumpliste tu palabra, prometiste entregarle el oro y no fue así. —ataqué con el mismo enojo que el día que le enfrenté en los baños. Quizás estaba escupiendo parte del veneno en mis venas hacia el mayor.

El japonés arrugó el ceño, pude notar que su mirada se endureció bajo los cristales de sus anteojos. — ¿Sabes por qué Victor logró dejar de sentirse como te sientes ahora? —iba a continuar mi ataque, pero Yuuri siguió hablando. — «Ágape”, el mismo Victor te lo dijo. Eso hace la diferencia entre tú y yo, nada tiene que ver el material de nuestras medallas, nada tiene que ver el reconocimiento del público. ¿De qué te sirve ser el patinador prodigio cuando te sientes así de miserable? ¿Acaso te enfada que “el poseedor de una vil medalla de plata” sea más feliz que tú en ese instante?

Cada palabra pronunciada por Yuuri era un golpe certero hacia mi orgullo y una flecha que atinaba justo en la verdad; mientras más hablaba, el daño en mi interior era mayor. Me estaba quebrando por dentro al tener claramente frente a mí el panorama de la realidad: efectivamente, Yuuri era más feliz que yo en ese momento, incluso el recordarle su medalla de plata era insuficiente para voltear la situación a mi favor.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —grité. Mi llanto explotó sin poderlo evitar, dolía saber que ese mediocre patinador tenía la razón. Algo faltaba, lo mismo que le faltó a Victor en su momento y que encontró en Yuuri: «Ágape»; y, sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba llorando entre los brazos de ese tonto japonés.

**«Sic mea vita est temporaria,** **cupit ardenter caritatem aeternam»**

 **«Si mi propia vida es temporal,** **deseo ardientemente tener un amor eterno»**

«Ágape», «Ágape», «Ágape». Pasé toda la noche meditando en lo ocurrido en el departamento de Victor, rememoré las palabras de Yuuri aunque éstas dolieran de nuevo, e incluso recordé mis días en Japón cuando trataba de encontrar mi «Ágape» mientras Yuuri estaba en la búsqueda de su «Eros».

—¿Acaso hice algo mal? —cuestioné en voz alta, tratando de hallar algún error en lo que había hecho en el pasado. —Se supone mi «Ágape» es mi abuelo… ¿Es incorrecta mi decisión? —rodé sobre la cama para poder recostarme boca arriba, contemplando el techo mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo dicho por Victor y Yuri. — ¿No se habrá equivocado? Tal vez se refería al «Eros» y no al «Ágape», ¿podría ser? ¿Necesito encontrar mi significado de «Eros»? Mh.

Terminé por rendirme en ese debate interno y tomé mi celular para poder entrar a Instagram, quizá no debía darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pensar en ello sólo me provocaba un severo dolor de cabeza y me colocaba de muy mal humor. Deslicé el índice por la pantalla del móvil, descendiendo para poder contemplar las distintas publicaciones de mis compañeros.

No presté atención a ninguna fotografía o descripción, hasta que mi mirada chocó con una fotografía publicada por Victor, donde se encontraba en compañía de Yuuri y Maccachin. No estaban en algún sitio importante, tampoco en un restaurante y menos en frente a un monumento ruso. Simplemente se encontraban sobre la cama, abrazados, mientras el travieso perro lamía con cariño la mejilla de Yuuri.

Pude sentir que algo se encogió dentro de mi pecho. Sentí que un extraño sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo: la envidia. Mis ojos no podían dejar de explorar el más mínimo detalle, la sonrisa de ambos, un absurdo brillo en sus miradas, un aura de paz y tranquilidad…

¿Qué deseaba yo realmente?: Un amor eterno, un amor incondicional. Un amor como el de Yuuri y Victor.

**«Credam, dabo, sperabo, honorabo,** **laborabo, gratia agam»**

 **«Creeré, daré, esperaré, honraré,** **trabajaré, agradeceré»**

—Deberías utilizar tus días de descanso para eso, para descansar. —advirtió mi abuelo, contemplándome mientras terminaba de arreglarme para poder salir a correr.

—No iré con Yakov, abuelo. Que tenga algunos días de descanso no significa que descuide mi entrenamiento. —le sonreí, acercándome una vez que estuve listo para poder despedirme de él.

—Ve con cuidado, Yuratchka. —mencionó, posando su cálida mano sobre mis cabellos, a lo cual asentí como un niño pequeño, pero, a pesar de que ya me había despedido, no me retiré enseguida.

Vivía únicamente con mi abuelo, él me había visto crecer, fue testigo de los diferentes obstáculos que tuve que atravesar para poder llegar hasta donde estoy. Él me conoce mejor que un padre conoce a un hijo y, por ello, era evidente que sospechaba que algo ocurría conmigo.

—Abuelo, no quiero que piense que estos días de descanso son una derrota para mí. Sabe que me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma al patinaje artístico, una caída no significa el fin de la batalla.

Nikolai Plisetsky no era un hombre que sonreía con facilidad, sin embargo, logré distinguir como sus labios se curvaban en ese cálido gesto.

—Gracias… Gracias por no abandonarme, abuelo. —susurré con dificultad, un nudo en la garganta impedía que mis palabras fluyeran con facilidad.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Yuratchka.

Creeré en mis habilidades. Daré lo mejor de mí para poder encontrar una solución a cualquier adversidad que se me atraviese. Esperaré y seré paciente para poder llegar a la respuesta cuando sea el momento idóneo. Honraré a las personas que han contribuido en mi crecimiento. Trabajaré para superar mis propias marcas personales y mis propios límites. Y, sobre todo, agradeceré a aquellos que siempre confían en mí.

**«Et denique aperiens fores occultes.** **Nobis, grandis et clara nosque curabit.** **Nobis, grandis et clara nosque curabit»**

 **«Y finalmente se abrirán las puertas ocultas P** **ara nosotros, grandísimo e inmaculado que nos cuidas.** **Para nosotros, grandísimo e inmaculado que nos cuidas»**

Esa emotiva charla con mi abuelo me hizo sentir más relajado respecto a la dificultad que estaba atravesando y, en conjunto con aquella caminata matutina, propició que mi mente desechara todo lo que me había estado perjudicando desde mi última práctica. Mi cuerpo se sintió más ligero, incluso me sentí capaz de practicar el nuevo programa que Lilia estaba preparando para mí, sin embargo, no era buena idea presentarme con Yakov cuando apenas había transcurrido dos días de mi descanso. Prometí ser paciente y lo llevaría a cabo.

Llegué a la conclusión de que Victor tal vez se refirió a que debía reforzar mi Ágape con mi abuelo, aunque las palabras de Yuuri aún continuaban dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza y, peor aún, ahora se anexaban los cursis e íntimos pensamientos que tuve cuando contemplé la fotografía de Victor y Yuuri.

«Ágape». De nuevo escuché la molesta voz del mayor dentro de mi cabeza y, a pesar de mi considerable mejora, mi cabeza no podía eliminar mi latente incógnita: ¿A qué se referían esos dos con aquel término? ¿Acaso había algo más que había pasado por alto? Un maullido captó mi atención, se trataba de mi celular que recién había recibido un mensaje. Al parecer el destino supo de quién estaba hablando, pues dicho mensaje correspondía a Victor: _«Hey, gatito preocupado. Estaba de paseo junto con mi Yuuri cuando me encontré con alguien que seguro querrás ver»_

No comprendí el texto cuando terminé de leerlo, al parecer también había un archivo adjunto; grande fue mi sorpresa al descargarlo y encontrarme con una fotografía de alguien que no tardé en identificar. Una extraña calidez cubrió mis mejillas a la par que mi corazón aceleró su ritmo.

—O-Otabek…

**«Magna, magna caritas.** **Magna, magna caritas»**

 **«Un gran, gran amor.** **Un gran, gran amor»**

—¿Otabek aquí? ¿En Rusia? ¡No puede ser! Me había dicho que pasaría unas semanas en su país. —comenté con evidente sorpresa luego de recibir aquella noticia, mi desespero era tal que incluso me encontraba retando a mi celular como si se tratara de Victor. — ¡Debes estar jugando, Nikiforov! ¡Debe ser una maldita broma de mal gusto! —exclamé.

Exhalé un sonoro bufido, mi nerviosismo era tal que era capaz de arrancarme los cabellos en ese mismo momento. Quizá todo era una mentira o una molesta broma que ese ruso idiota quería jugarme por haberle gritado a su cerdo japonés.

—Tranquilízate, Yuri. —mencioné, tratando de darme ánimos. —Vamos a casa, seguro el abuelo habrá preparado algo delicioso para comer…. Tal vez unos pirozhki de katsudon, no lo sé. —negué repetidas veces y me levanté de mi asiento, echándome a correr rumbo a mi hogar.

Mi apresurada carrera fue perdiendo velocidad conforme transcurrieron los minutos y, cuando me percaté, ya me encontraba caminando mientras respiraba con profundidad para poder recuperar el aire perdido a causa de aquella inesperada sorpresa.

Sea verdad o mentira, el hecho de pensar que Otabek estaba en Rusia me causaba una emoción inimaginable, mi corazón rebosaba de alegría ante la sola idea de verle y de poder escucharle. Las piernas me temblaban y mis manos comenzaban a sudar inexplicablemente.

Pareciera que el destino estaba jugando conmigo, pues a lo lejos alcancé a percibir el sonido del motor de una motocicleta acercándose. Las imágenes hicieron acto de presencia en mi memoria, eran tan vivaces que incluso pude recordar con detalles el rostro de Otabek cuando nos encontramos con primera vez. Detuve mi andar y me mantuve en mi sitio, esperando que el ruido de la motocicleta se alejara tal como se había acercado, sin embargo, mis oídos se deleitaron con un sonido diferente.

—¡Yuri! —alcancé a oír atrás de mí. Mi mente no me engañaba, efectivamente se trataba de esa voz que tanto había ansiado escuchar, sin embargo, el temor aún seguía presente, ¿Acaso se trataba de una cruel broma del destino?

Volteé el rostro con lentitud mientras el nerviosismo aún me mantenía aprisionado entre sus garras, estaba completamente absorto entre la duda de que si eso era realidad o una fantasía.

—Qué gusto de verte. —aquella frase, pronunciada por esos labios, me dieron la certera respuesta de que ese momento formaba parte de la realidad. Mis ojos tardaron en dar crédito a lo que observaban.

¡Era él! ¡Era Otabek! ¡Estaba en Rusia! ¡Frente a mis ojos!

—¡Otabek! —exclamé sin poder medir mi emoción, eliminé enseguida los metros que nos distanciaban y me lancé a sus brazos para poder estrecharle fuerza. Mi corazón se regocijó cuando logré sentir que sus brazos me rodeaban para corresponderme.

**«Ah! Audio vocem tuam a** **dest mi libertas»**

 **« ¡Ah! Puedo escuchar la voz a** **nunciando mi liberación»**

Bastó un par de horas para que me encontrara paseando con Otabek alrededor de uno de los barrios más alejados de San Petersburgo. Todo había transcurrido sin que yo lo notara, incluso parecía que se trataba de un fugaz sueño al que deseaba aferrarme por muchísimo tiempo.

La tenue luz del lugar, la mirada profunda de Otabek, su dulce voz acurrucándome en una amena charla, incluso la melodía de su risa me parecía un deseo hecho realidad. Y, en ese momento, sólo pude pensar en lo dichoso que era.

Era tan afortunado por poder tener la oportunidad de compartir momentos tan agradables con el kazajo, pues sabía de otras voces que Otabek no era una persona muy sociable y, el hecho de que él me haya pedido ser amigos antes de la final, significaba un gran privilegio del cual me sentía sumamente honrado.

—¡Qué bueno que decidiste venir a Rusia! —comenté con entusiasmo, aún no le cuestionaba el motivo de su visita, sin embargo, no consideraba necesaria esa información. Lo que importaba en ese momento era el valioso tiempo que estábamos compartiendo en ese momento.

—Estaba en mis planes venir, sin embargo, no pude aguardar más tiempo porque mis ganas de verte se hacían cada vez mayores. —detuve mi andar al escuchar aquello, la expresión de Otabek denotaba diversión a pesar de que apenas se percibía una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—¿A-Ah? —logré sentir el rubor arremolinarse sobre mis mejillas, ahora el kazajo se encontraba frente de mí, tratando de encararme mientras yo buscaba entretener mi mirada en otra cosa.

—Vine por ti, Yuri. —apreté los ojos con fuerza, no tenía el valor necesario para poder mirarle a los ojos a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo para corroborar qué tan sinceras eran sus palabras.

Logré sentir el tacto de su mano sobre mi rostro, deslizándose desde mi mentón hacia una de mis mejillas. Aquella caricia me reconfortó, por lo que me animé a entreabrir los ojos para poder mirarle.

—¿O acaso le molesta a la hadita rusa que haya venido exclusivamente para verle? —una de sus comisuras se curvó en una media sonrisa.

«Ágape». Mi imaginación me atacó con la voz de Victor, dándome la respuesta en un santiamén: no necesitaba sustituir o renovar el amor hacia mi abuelo, simplemente debía darme cuenta de que puedo entregarme a otro amor incondicional. «Ágape» tenía muchos significados, muchas fuentes.

Por eso Yuuri se encontraba tan satisfecho a pesar de su inminente derrota porque, para él, lo más importante que posee es el afecto de Victor. Sin importar las caídas, ambos se tienen uno al otro para poder levantarse, reconfortarse y conseguir el impulso para elevarse de nuevo.

Y yo quiero eso. Deseo conseguir eso al lado de Otabek, porque él era su nuevo significado de «Ágape». Uno genuino, puro, diferente al lazo que le unía con su abuelo.

**«Mea vita amabit, caritatis pacem»**

**«En mi vida amaré, la paz que brinda el amor»**

Al parecer mi silencio transmitió una respuesta negativa al kazajo, quien alejó su mano de mi rostro. —¡Otabek! —le llamé, tomando su mano antes de que alejara por completo. El roce de mi piel contra la suya fue una explosión de emociones, mi corazón se encontraba remecido entre el cálido sentimiento que experimentaba gracias a Otabek. —Te quedarás, ¿verdad? ¿Te quedarás en Rusia?

—Si así lo desea el tigre de Rusia —respondió, ladeando levemente el rostro. —Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que desee raptarte a Kazajistán. —añadió a lo último, dedicándome esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Una sonrisa sencilla, ligera, pero que valía la pena provocar.

—¡Me encantaría! —en cambio yo sonreí con amplitud, incluso sentía mis comisuras comenzaban a doler. Jamás imaginé haber sonreído de esa forma y, desde este día, no me imaginaba sonriendo así con otra persona que no fuera Otabek.

Sostuve su rostro con ambas manos y, sin meditarlo tanto, sin siquiera pensar en si era correcto o no, atraje a Otabek hacía mí para poder depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. El mayor tardó en corresponder, quizá por la sorpresa, sin embargo, fue enrome la satisfacción que sentí cuando sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y sus labios se movieron para poder corresponder a los míos.

Fue un beso dulce que dio paso a uno más profundo. Tuve la osadía de comparar el besar de Otabek con su técnica de patinaje y ahora, más que nunca, admiraba con locura al joven que se encontraba comiéndome a besos.

**«Hanc felicitatem aeternam esse, oro»**

**«Porque esta felicidad sea eterna, oro»**

La calidez del cuerpo de Otabek me mantenía sumergido en un viaje que parecía ser eterno pero, inevitablemente, tenía que culminar. El kazajo había cumplido con llevarme nuevamente a mi hogar y la inminente despedida se alargaba más, demostrando que no queríamos alejarnos luego de lo ocurrido durante ese fantástico día.

—¿Estás seguro que tienes dónde quedarte? —cuestioné con evidente preocupación mientras las manos ajenas se dedicaban a repartir dulces caricias sobre mi cabello.

—No te preocupes por ello, gatito preguntón. Me quedaré por mientras en un hotel, en estos días buscaré otro sitio en donde quedarme. —aclaró para disipar mi preocupación, tal vez porque parecía que yo aún dudaba de que se instalaría en Rusia.

—Tendrás que venir a cenar conmigo y con mi abuelo, él estará encantado de prepararte algunos pirozhki. —comentaba completamente emocionado por la idea de que las dos personas que más quería se conocieran.

—Y yo estaré encantado de probar aquello que mencionas. —depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios y tomó su casco para poder colocárselo. —Tengo que irme, Yuri. Descansa.

—Buenas noches, Otabek. — y, mientras aguardaba a que la silueta de la motocicleta se alejara por la calle, sólo podía pensar en el descubrimiento que recién hecho: la sensación de un corazón acelerado, las manos cálidas reconociéndose entre sí en un dulce tacto, el nerviosismo agradable del amor, la imposibilidad de sostener una imple mirada, la sonrisa que se curva sola y es casi imposible de borrar, la explosión de emociones que conlleva sellar un ansiado beso entre dos seres que se esperaban desde tiempo atrás.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa: en proteger y velar por el amor, por el amor que me rodea, por el amor de mi abuelo y por el amor de Otabek; anhelando volverlo eterno, infinito e incondicional.

—Yuuri, Victor… Así que este es el verdadero significado de «Ágape».


End file.
